Bilrow
|team = Red |languages = English |government = Monarchy |ruler = Bilrow |image_ruler = BilrowAvatar.png |religion = Christianity |currency = Dollar |statisticsdate= 5/23/20124 |rank = 6,608 |infra = 1099.00 |tech = 230.00 |litrate = 85.13 |landarea = 213.264 mile diameter. |nationstrength = 4788.080 |totalpop = 7,207 Supporters |civilians = 5,992 |soldiers = 1,215 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Bilrow was a longtime member and leader of the Grand Global Alliance until 2008 when he joined the New Pacific Order and was a member and Imperial Officer until his nation deleted in late 2010. He came back to CN on May 17, 2014 to full time play. Nation history After receiving over 80 nuclear attacks on the nation of Methusela, Bilrow relocated to a much more less radioactive nation of Picostanislavia. With the clean up of the radiation in the old state of Methusela, the government relocated back to the old city and nation in February 2012 and made Methusela the seat of the government again in a Renaissance Period that has brought great strides of growth, as well as the arts, back to the nation under the rule of Bilrow. Personal history The nation of Methusela joined the Grand Global Alliance on June 18, 2006 as a Squire member. Within two weeks of membership in the alliance, Great War 1 started with the Grand Global Alliance aligning itself with the coaLUEtion to battle against the Orders and IGC. After the war was completed, Bilrow rose in rank in the Grand Global Alliance to Knight, Cavalier and then to Paladin to become the Minister of Communications. On September 22, 2006, Bilrow was appointed, along with BearerofTruth, to the Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance. Within seven days of this appointment, Bilrow, along with BearerofTruth, Kevin the Great and ALdbeign of the Grand Global Alliance rose up and overthrew the lunatical emperor, Prodigal Chieftain. Bilrow and BearerofTruth are one of the longest standing alliance leaders in the cyberverse along with RandomInterrupt of the New Polar Order. Bilrow and BearerofTruth retired from the GGA Triumvirate on January 4, 2008 after over 15 months leading the Grand Global Alliance. On March 23, 2008, Bilrow tendered his resignation as a member and Elder of the Grand Global Alliance and joined the New Pacific Order. March 23, 2009, Bilrow celebrated one year with the New Pacific Order. During his time at the New Pacific Order, Bilrow has gotten involved in all aspects of alliance life from Recruiting, Mentoring, Tech Dispatching, Military Intel, and Diplomatic Corps. The comraderie and friendship from all Comrades in the New Pacific Order has brought a new age of Bilrow's life here in Cybernations that can not be replaced. On May 30, 2010, Bilrow was appointed to the rank of Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs by Emperor Cortath. Many members of Pacifica and the international community felt this was a long time in the making. Bilrow will work with fellow IO Brehon to help guide the internal workings of the Order. Imperial Decree announcing Bilrow's appointment. Bilrow retired from Imperial Officership on May 22, 2011. On May 17, 2014, Bilrow came back to Cybernations from his 3 year sabbatical. New Pacific Order Positions Held in the New Pacific Order Dates of Service Military Intelligence Positions Intelligence Director (06/26/2008 - 11/27/2009) Cryptographer (6/13/2008-6/26/2008) Tactical Analyst (5/28/2008-6/12/2008) Field Agent (05/07/2008-5/28/2008) Field Agent (11/27/2009 - 5/30/2010) Imperial Diplomatic Corp Imperial Liaison (5/28/2008-current) Color Sphere Analyst (5/10/2008-1/10/2009) Imperial Ambassador (04/04/2008-1/10/2009) Chief Analyst of the Bureau (5/20/2008-8/28/2008) Other Positions Imperial Officer Internal Affairs (5/30/2010 - 5/22/2011) Hero of the Order (10/04/2009–present) Imperial Advisory Committee (05/01/2009 - 11/26/2009) Tech Dispatcher (02/23/2009 - 04/06/2009) Mentor (07/06/2008 - 9/8/2008) Councilor (1/2/2010-3/1/2010) Councilor (6/2/2008-8/1/2008) Councilor (6/3/2009-10/1/2009) Recruiter (04/02/2008-8/1/2008) Recruiter (11/03/2009-02/27/2010) New Pacific Order Ribbon Bar Flags Flown Over Methusela New Pacific Order Flag March 23, 2008 - current Grand Global Alliance Flag June 18, 2006 - March 23, 2008 Grand Global Alliance Triumvirate Flag September 22, 2006 - January 4, 2008 Grand Global Alliance Medals Medals and Honors from the Grand Global Alliance Past Alliance Information Grand Global Alliance Final Address From Grand Global Alliance GGA Video Tribute to Bilrow Official Titles/Signature Bilrow, New Pacific Order Member, Imperial Counselor, Hero of the Order, Past Imperial Advisory Council, Retired High Command, Retired Intelligence Director, Past Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm of the Grand Global Alliance, Past Elder Statesman of the Grand Global Alliance, Babi the Code Monkey, The Purger of the Greenlands, Stealer of Win, Gandy Poodle's Trainer, Toad of the Highest Order, King of Cowards, Sultan of Sycophants, Most Loathed Player of 2009, Warning: Gnawing Inevitable, Squisher of Bugs, Executor of Morality on CN, Cowtipper Extraordinaire, Polar Traitor, He Who Must Not be Named, Stalked by NAH, Slave of DarkMistress, Do You Want a Monkey Claw?, Stealer of all things Christmas, and Head On - Apply Directly to the Forehead, Head On - Apply Directly to the Forehead Mythological History Bilrow, full name "Bilrow The Unicorn," (emphasis on the capitalization of "The" and "Unicorn") Originally (and we speaketh not this most holy of names) "Worlib" is more commonly known as "Bilrow: Chief Protector of the Realm," His former official Grand Global Alliance title for being one of the three Triumvirs in the triumvirate which guides the GGA. Bilrow is a rare but approved slang/pop-culture nickname used for The Unicorn. Another nickname for Bilrow The Unicorn is Bilrad, as given by Dementual. He has since moved on and left the GGA, to their great sorrow. Tales of The Unicorn The following is incomplete, given that the tales of The Unicorn are still being compiled and the revelation process is not yet complete. Only approved prophets may be the sources of the Tales, and all non official tales are hereby declared blasphemy. One should note that all approved Tales of The Unicorn begin each sentence but the first with either "and" or "for" clauses and the first is always "There was once a Unicorn- The Unicorn." Birth and Naming There was once a Unicorn- The Unicorn. And It was spawned from the very bosom of Cyberspace itself, birthed into the cyberverse and existence silently. And It was all knowing; all powerful. And with this vast knowledge It came fourth and named itself. And that name which He graced unto Himself was the most revered of all, for He named Himself Bilrow. And Bilrow was His name. The Word of The Unicorn By The Unicorn Lies! Blasphemy! Heretics! Shun the heretics! Defining the definer in a definition is the definition of defining. what do jellyfish eat? You need some shrubbery.. you have better luck finding a whore down in the red light district you don't go in someone's house and take a dump in the living room and not expect to get hit in the face. I fingered him... that sounded bad... help help I'm being repressed! Rogue attacking someone to leave CN is soooo last year... No. <''Bilrow''> huggles the knuts I will not tolerate you not tolerating get back here He's looking at my member. How dare he look at my member! don't be exploiting me either sorry forgot my period I see all, like a good unicorn grunts and moans don't punch your dog what's new? Nothing, just owning all your souls sneezes pink omg Hannah Montana is on *screams!* About The Unicorn So says The Unicorn! So say we all! Hmm... let me think... no I have not seen Bilrow_in_clothes lately... sorry Bilrow is in your CPU! He's stabilized by his 4 feet. Him being a unicorn and all. Bilrow is a deity of such proportions that it could only fit in the body of a unicorn Fun Facts * Bilrow The Unicorn has no one color or appearance. Instead, his color changes at his will and emotion, much like a mood ring. The unicorn, however, is not moody. * Bilrow and Tearowe had a love-child in #GGASecure. She had gotten too close to his horn. ** Despite rumors started by roomers, Tearowe did not go "ziga-ziga-zigau!" or similar and vanish when it happened. Any other woman would. Her experience with kaz is what saved her from death by intercourse with The Unicorn who would be king. * When Bilrow got a lugi caught in his throat, he coughed it up, splattering it on the floor. From that glob, several members of the Grand Global Alliance, including JonathanBrookbank, DerekJones, Kaz, Ironchef, and Randleman were created. * Bilrow's horn grows an inch for each time he deals with a major pain in the rectum and ends up doing good from it. He often files his horn down to compensate. ** This prophesy is the word of Valet- wiki shout out! ** Filed horns make for better bayonets than Vlad the Impaler could have ever dreamed. * more coming soon! Video Dedicated to Bilrow by the Grand Global Alliance Farewell, Sweet Unicorn Known images of Bilrow The Unicorn Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Grand Global Alliance Category:Great War I veteran Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:Green Civil War veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran